Uchiha Naruto and Uzumaki Sasuke
by darthvader17
Summary: the Konoha's hero and the hearthrob had a BIG mix up! how will the two solve this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

_Naruto was walking along the streets of Konoha, as he went towards his favorite Ramen shop, Ichiraku's. He wasn't bothered of the heat of the afternoon sun since he'll be having his dinner soon, plus, some old guy gave him a ticket for a free ramen. Man! It was his lucky day._

_He turned to the corner and finally arrived at the busy street. There were people everywhere, buying and selling stuff. Naruto was used to people who ignore him and even look at him like he was a menace. He just let it pass since he'll prove to these people that he will be great Hokage, which was his dream._

_But that day was a weird day._

_People were staring at him with confused looks. Girls in his age looked at him, their mouths hanging open with amazement. 'What's wrong with these people?' he thought. He belonged here in Konoha and people already knew him (ever since he was a baby), but how come they were just staring at him like that?_

_Finally, he arrived at Ichiraku's. He immediately sat on his favorite chair as he waited for the old man to tell him what he wanted._

_Ichiraku came up front to greet the new customer when he suddenly stopped and looked at Naruto in surprise._

_Naruto did not see the old man's reaction and went to order his favorite ramen. The old man could still not believe what he was seeing, or what he was talking._

_'Neh. What's wrong old man?' he asked._

_The old man's eyes grew wider._

_'U-Uchiha?'_

_Naruto looked up and saw Ayame looking at him with alarming eyes._

_'Uchiha?! Haha! Good one Ayame.' Naruto smiled and went on. 'I would like beef and pork ramen. Ero-sennin treated me to another ramen today so I can't eat the whole lot that I usually order.'_

_The old man fell unconscious. 'Father!' Ayame called as she went to his father's side and started fanning him. Naruto did not know what made the old man unconscious and he too went beside Ayame to have a look._

_'Oi! What happened to him?'_

_The girl was still out of words and she backed away from Naruto. 'You are Uchiha Sasuke, right? W-What are you doing here? What did you do to him?'_

_The question caught Naruto off guard. What in the world was Ayame talking about?_

_'Neh, Ayame-san. Are you joking again?'_

_The girl shook her head and went on fanning his still unconscious father. 'You are Uchiha Sasuke. We are just shocked to see you here.'_

_Naruto was baffled at what Ayame said. Why does she think he is Sasuke?_

_'Nani? Ayame-san, it's me! Naruto!'_

_The girl looked at him again with confused eyes. 'N-Naruto? But you are an Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke! I recognize that symbol behind your clothes!'_

_Naruto was puzzled. 'M-My clothes?'_

_To be able to believe this crackpot story, he stood up and turned to a glass near the shop. And what he saw was something he unanticipated._

_There he was, looking at his reflection whose expression was in panic. 'What is this?' he thought. Instead of looking at a thirteen year old boy with blond hair, blue eyes, orange clothes and lines stretched across his face, he was looking at a thirteen year old boy, wearing blue shirt, black shorts, black hair and no lines on his face. Indeed. He was Sasuke!_

_Naruto screamed._

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. He was so terrified of his dream that he did not notice that he fell to the floor. _What was that dream?_ He thought. It seemed so out of place.

He stood up to fix his bed. What in world was that all about? Why would he dream about him, being in Sasuke's body? He thought about the possible reasons why he would have that dream but he found none. He wasn't thinking about Sasuke a lot, and good lord, he wouldn't think about him being in his body! He knows that it would be so unlikely. That guy?! That guy who the only thing he knew was to show off to people, and even to his Sakura, how good he was.

"Ha! Over my dead body!"

When it comes to Sasuke, he was envious sometimes. A lot of people praise him for being a good student. It was true that Sasuke has the brains and moves of a good ninja, but Naruto does not believe in intelligence. He faces any trouble head-on. Sakura thinks that Naruto is a baka to not think things through, especially those times when the three of them had their missions, and she also thinks that Naruto should follow the way Sasuke handles any obstacle. Their Kakashi-sensei thinks that Sasuke has what it takes to be a good ninja. Naruto could also not deny that despite the fact that Sasuke does not try to impress the girls, girls just fall head over heels for him.

But despite these things, he had grown to care for Sasuke and treated him as his friend.

Looking outside his window, as the light of the morning sun flowed inside his room, he thought about those times when Sasuke overpowered him.

"That guy! I'm definitely not going to lose to him."

He had a lot of dreams and he will try his best to achieve them. One of these was to gain the title of the Sixth Hokage. He wanted so much to be the greatest ninja in Konoha so as to protect the people he cared for, and it even included Sasuke.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he went on to fix his bed. "But I still don't want to be in his body!" he said, contented with his physical features that will someday be noticed by girls.

* * *

On the far side of Konoha, Sasuke sat up on his bed, thinking about his dream.

He tried to shake off the last remnants of his dream, or maybe the right term is his worst nightmare. Why in the world would he dream to be in that baka's body?! Being an Uchiha was enough for him and he wouldn't do anything that involves the baka, Naruto.

"As if that would happen." he said to himself and he started thinking of other things, trying to forget the nightmare.

The hero and the hearthrob did not know that it could happen.

* * *

**darthvader17**: hey again everyone! haha! i'm back again in business here in this story. i hope that you liked the first chapter and thanks to everyone who read and left reviews for the story. THANKS again and hope that you'll read the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**darthvader17**: whew! How many months has it been since I last updated this story? Well anyways, thank God the people here in the house are out so I seized this opportunity to update..

since I ran out of ideas for this story (I really don't know why, maybe my mind isn't just in the mood for this), I decided to make this story short (and a really good one). I'm really sorry.

I still hope you'll like this. Please review everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sakura was walking along the streets of Konoha, enjoying the different stalls and sights that had been prepared for that special day, Valentine's Day. She couldn't help but feel excited as she scanned and looked for things that she would give to Sasuke.

She might be so crazy for him, despite the fact that the feeling was not mutual for the two of them, but she still hopes for that day when Sasuke will finally be in love with her and hopefully, they will have that happy ending.

She smiled at the thought.

The streets were so noisy with all the sellers advertising their stalls. Sakura suddenly heard children screaming in delight and saw them looking at the sky. She followed their gaze and saw fireworks in the evening sky. The fireworks were indeed beautiful. It would have been perfect if she was enjoying the sight together with Sasuke, who she thinks was staying at home.

She sighed at the impossibility.

When she started walking again, a stall caught her eye. She could not believe that somehow, the answer to her prayers was there. With determination and eagerness driving her, she approached it.

"Uhm, excuse me." Sakura asked the old lady who was guarding the stall. "Do you actually sell –"

"Love Potions? Indeed child, I do." the old lady finished.

Sakura felt nervous. If it was indeed a Love Potion that was in front of her, then she would have to buy it! There was nothing more that she hoped for except for the love of the fifteen year old, last living Uchiha. But her conscience was telling her that this was wrong.

But she was desperate.

Without hesitation, she got the right amount of money for the potion and gave them to the old lady. The old lady then gave her 2 boxes of chocolates.

"But I didn't order for these purple-colored boxes of chocolates." Sakura said. "I wanted to buy this." She pointed at the bottle labeled 'Love Potion'

"My child, I'm doing a favor here. These chocolates are already tinted with Love Potion. And besides, it's Valentines Day. Nothing could be sweeter if you give chocolates to your loved one, right?"

"Oh," Sakura nodded. The old lady had a point. She got the chocolates from the smiling old lady. "Arigatou for this." She added a smile to the old lady.

The old lady smiled back.

At last! Her prayers were answered. She still did not know whether the chocolates would do the job but she hoped they will.

She walked again and decided to pay Sasuke a visit that moment so as to give the chocolates. Just then, she saw Hinata, all by herself, inside the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Hinata-chan?" she called as she approached the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata looked up and smiled since it was her pink-haired friend. "Hello Sakura-chan."

Sakura noticed Hinata's depressing mood. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat beside Hinata.

Hinata sighed. "I-I just can't hold back my feelings for Naruto-kun. I'm confused whether I should confess to him. Maybe I feel like this since I'm scared he will –"

"Reject you?" Sakura finished.

Hinata just nodded.

Sakura sighed. She knew about Hinata's feelings. Almost everyone knew about this. Naruto was the only one who didn't know since he was so dense not to realize this.

_That baka._ Sakura thought. Just then, an idea hit her.

She wanted her friend to be happy. Since she didn't know whether Naruto also felt the same way towards the girl beside her, who was twiddling her thumbs, deep in thought, maybe her idea might work.

Sakura reached for the box. Hinata looked at her when Sakura gave her the purple box.

"N-Nani?" Hinata asked as she looked at the chocolates.

"These are chocolates tinted with love potion." Sakura whispered. Just when Hinata was about to interrupt her, she continued, "If you want Naruto-kun to love you back, give him these."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I can't do this. I can't take someone's will away from him." She gave the box back to Sakura.

Sakura staggered at the thought. Why didn't she think of that? Hinata was right. She was cruel to do this. Oh well, she was really desperate.

Sakura pushed the box back at Hinata and stood up, ready to leave. "In case you change your mind."

Hinata wanted to argue but Sakura already walked away. She looked at the box again. A big part of her was so joyous as she realized what she was holding.

_But this is wrong!_ She thought. Just then, someone sat beside her.

"The usual Naruto?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She looked to make sure that it was really him who sat beside her. Indeed, it was him. The guy who was constantly bugging her in her mind and in her dreams.

"Hai! I wanted to treat myself today." Naruto smiled at the old man. He then realized the blushing Hinata who placed something on the table.

"Neh, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled at her. "I didn't know you also like to eat here."

Hinata felt nervous. What was she supposed to do? Talk to him? But she could hardly do that! But it was inevitable. She should answer him since he was talking to her.

She hoped that Naruto knew how he was making her nervous, even though they had been friends for a long time now. She hoped that he knew what she felt, so that he would not act that way to her. She wanted so much to leave since she could not stand another minute with him, with the way he makes her feel nervous. She was scared to lose her consciousness right there. But how could she when all along, she wanted to spend time with him?!

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata snapped back to reality. She gulped a lungful of air before answering to his voice. "H-Hai?"

Naruto smiled at her._ Stop doing that!_ She thought.

"So, I was wondering, do you like ramen? I could treat you."

Hinata was stunned at what he said. _He was going to treat her ramen!_

"I-I –"

"Great!" Naruto said, beaming.

Argh! Why can't she complain to this? She battled with herself when suddenly, Naruto got the box of chocolates that Sakura gave to her.

"Neh, Hinata-chan. Are these chocolates? Can I have some? Seems like the ramen will take a long time to be cooked."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror as Naruto opened the box.

"Naruto-kun! Don't!"

But Naruto was too fast for her. He already shoved a chocolate inside his mouth.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was looking nervously at him. "Why? Are these not yours?"

_They're tinted with love potion!_ She thought to herself. Although she could not help but feel excited about the fact that Naruto took the chocolate, it bothered her. Will the love potion work? What if Sakura was fooled? What if the chocolates were designed to kill someone?

Just then, Naruto fell to the floor, choking on something.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted and quickly went to his side and slapped his back, forcing the thing out that was choking Naruto who was now turning blue. The chocolates were poison!

Just then, Naruto stood up and laughed. "Hahaha! I got you Hinata-chan!"

Hinata realized what Naruto has done and frowned. He pushed Naruto. But it was too late. She felt her hand go sweaty at what she has done. How in the world was she able to do that?! But still, why did Naruto do that?

"W-Why did you do that?"

Naruto who was still laughing, looked at her and replied. "You looked so serious. It's Valentines Day Hinata-chan. We should be happy."

Hinata nodded. Naruto wa still the prankster that she knew.

"So, are we going to eat ramen now?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto smiled again and went to wait for the ramen.

Hinata smiled too. Maybe she can last here for a couple of hours.

* * *

Sakura was pondering on what Hinata told her. 'I can't take someone's will away from him.'.

Indeed, Hinata was right. But how could she ignore this oppurtunity that she had right that moment.

She shook her head. "Nah, this is wrong. I never should have done this."

She sat on the bench that she saw when she walked home, having decided that she was not going to do that crazy thing. She placed the chocolates on the bench. "I'm not going to take Sasuke's will away from him."

Just then, she saw Sasuke walking. She saw him stop in his tracks and searched the place until his eyes fell on her. He was looking at her!!

What was she supposed to do? Go and talk to him? But she was sure that he was going to ignore her. But he was looking at her!

He was still looking at her.

She hated that feeling she felt right that moment. She hated how her heart was hoping that he would approach her and the two of them would talk. She wanted to talk to him but she can hardly do that! Her friends may consider her to be someone who's not scared of anything but damn she was so scared of whatever she was going to do now that Sasuke was looking at her.

And then, she did the last she thought she would do.

She ran away, hoping that Sasuke will also walk away.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura who left and ran away. "What was that about?" he asked himself. He knew about Sakura's feeling for him but he still did not know whether he also feels the same way for her. Ever since Sakura minimized her home visits to him, he was feeling a little worried. How come he felt that way? Was he missing her?

"No, that can't be."

But how come he feels so happy when he sees Sakura smiling at him? Or when Sakura gives her something though he pretends that it was an idiotic thing to do.

What was he feeling?

He was looking at the bech where he saw Sakura sitting a while ago. His eyes then fell on the small purple box. He approached the bench to get a closer look. On the box, he saw that the chocolate was for him since there was a sign that read 'To Sasuke-kun'

He felt nervous. Indeed, it was for him! And it was from Sakura! He was so happy

He smiled as he sat on the bench then opened the box.

It was a box of chocolates.

He smiled. "Darn you Sakura." He didn't know whether he was going to eat the chocolates from Sakura or not but a big part of him wanted to eat something that Sakura has poured her efforts into. What's the worse that could happen if he ate a chocolate?

He then ate one and felt that his day was already complete.

Suddenly, the world shook.

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Get down!" Naruto told Hinata as he pulled Hinata under the table. "Earthquake!"

Hinata cocked an eyebrow and looked at Naruto like he was talking in a weird language. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

Naruto was still pulling Hinata under the table. "Get down! You're gonna get hurt!"

"But there's no earthquake. N-Naruto-kun, are you okay? Are you ill?"

Naruto felt that the earthquake has stopped and he looked at Hinata. "You didn't feel that?"

Hinata shook her head. "I didn't feel any shaking or something. What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stood up and looked outside, hoping to see people runnning for help or buildings crumbling down. But it was peaceful outside.

He was sure that he felt that earthquake. "Nah, guess this is the ramen's effect." He added a smile to Hinata who was still looking at him, confused.

What was that about?

Both Naruto and Sasuke didn't know that something weird will happen to them. Soon.

**

* * *

**

**darthvader17: **whew! done at last! I never thought I could write a chapter this long! maybe because I want this story to end. Haha! anyway, please review everyone and thanks for reading! =]


	3. Chapter 3

**darthvader17:** whew! After 1 year, I'm back here. I'm so sorry for this VERY LATE update. School is very tiring and I forgot that I had a pending story here. But at last! Chapter 3 is here. I hope you guys will enjoy it. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Five minutes to midnight.

The moon was shining so brightly, giving light to Konoha. The night was as cold as usual. Trees were swaying and the crickets were doing their usual noise. The guards at the gates were alert as ever, expecting danger like it's just around the corner.

It was an ordinary night, or most of the people thought.

The clock tolled to midnight, and the world shook once again.

Sasuke woke up with a start. It was the same dream. What confused him most was that he kept on dreaming that he was in Naruto's body. He shuddered at the thought.

"Tch. I would rather die that be inside that baka's body." He told himself.

Instead of wasting his time thinking about it, his attention was averted to getting up and prepare for the day. That was when he noticed that he was not in his room.

He looked at the wooden bed, the dirty white walls, the refrigerator, the table, the chair and the other furniture. He stood up and continued looking around the room.

"Where the hell am I?"

He began to retrace his memories last night, trying to look for a logical explanation for this madness, but he didn't remember being ambushed by bad guys. Hell no one would try to ambush him. He was an Uchiha for crying out loud! One of the strongest clans people would ever know.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the nearby mirror and was staggered backward at the sight.

* * *

"That was a really weird dream."

Naruto sat up on hid bed, awakened by his totally-out-of-this-world dream. Why in the world would he dream to be in Sasuke's body? That show-off?

"Ha! I'm stronger than him." He told himself and grinned at the thought. "That guy is no match for me."

That was when he noticed the room he was in. damn it so clean and tidy! And he never had any spring cleaning before. And where the hell did he get that Uchiha logo poster on the wall? He examined the room and realized that it was definitely not his room.

He got up and continued examining his surroundings. As he looked around, he walked past something reflective. Never failing to miss looking at his good looks, he looked in the mirror and froze at the sight.

It took him a while before he could absorb what he was looking at. Why was his reflection had jet black hair, black eyes, much more handsome and cute features and definitely looks a lot like Sasuke?

He rubbed his eyes and looked again. His reflection looked back at him with shock plastered across his face. He pinched his nose but his reflection did not return to the way it was supposed to be.

Suddenly, the door banged open.

Naruto turned around and saw his doppelganger wearing an irritated expression.

"N-Nani?" Naruto stammered. What in the world was going on?

"In case you haven't noticed baka." The other Naruto said in an exasperating tone. "You and I exchanged bodies."

* * *

**darthvader17:** done with the chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter but one thing's for sure. I'M BACK IN BUSINESS and I'm definitely going to finish this story. Thanks for reading please review everyone!


End file.
